The 7th Battle Brawler
by Cloud4012
Summary: Kane Yamamoto was the new Brawler in town when one day he finds a talking Bakugan named Leonidas. Soon the two of them find themselves on a wild and crazy adventure as they join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers to help save both Earth and Vestroia. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Brawler**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with a new story, I've always loved Bakugan and I've been trying to figure out a way to write my own story and I'm pleased to say I finally figured one out. By using elements from the game and anime I present to you my newest story. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Everything changed one day when all these random cards started raining down everywhere on every corner of the world.

Interested in this new discovery many kids online worked together to create a new game called Bakugan.

That's when the powers of the cards came to life, each card had a beast inside that came to life when you threw it down.

But little did anyone know it would lead to something bigger than they could ever imagine.

As a moving van was driving through the city it comes to a stop in front of a house.

Stepping out of the van was a boy with spiky short spiky blue hair with black highlights, green eyes, black Pants with a chain on the side, a red leather jacket, black finger gloves, red boots and a sweet pair of red Sunglasses with Orange Glass hanging on his head. This was Kane Yamamoto.

"So, this is my new home?" Kane said to himself before letting out a sigh. 'Why did my dad have to open shop here?' He thought.

Reaching to his belt Kane picked up a red ball like object and rolls it in his hand when he suddenly got a text. Opening it up he got a message. "Shop's Open, come check it out." He read aloud.

Closing his phone Kane walks down the street passing by a boy his age with brown hair, a red jacket, red pants and a yellow t-shirt under. This was Dan Kuso.

"Hmm, who's that guy?" Dan asks himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark and desolate location filled with statues of old Bakugan. This was the Doom Dimension, a place where all Bakugan go to die. However, from the old Bakugan small orbs of light made their way into the sky creating a large red orb in the sky.

As more orbs floated into it the more the orb expanded before lightning crackled and the orb exploded and from it a large dragon shaped shadow shot into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Making his way into town Kane looks around for his dad's shop until he finds a shop with a Bakugan on it called "Get your Brawl On!"

"Not a bad name." Kane said walking in to see a man with short blue hair at the counter. This was Steve Yamamoto, Kane's father. "Hey dad." Kane said getting his attention.

"Hey Kane, so, what do you think of the new Bakugan Shop?" Steve asks gesturing to everything.

"It's pretty cool dad. How many customers have you gotten?" Kane asks.

Steve opens his mouth to say something but closes it. "None, I thought kids liked Bakugan. What am I doing wrong?"

"Don't worry dad, once other brawlers find out there's a Baku Shop here you'll be overflowing with customers." Kane assured him.

"Oh, speaking of which." Steve reaches below the counter and pulls out a Bakupod. "So, you can carry yours around if you ever want to brawl."

"Thanks Dad." Clipping it to his pants Kane walks to the door. "I'll see if I can find any customers."

"How about you try finding some friends first?" His dad smirks.

"Dad, we just moved into town I doubt I'm gonna meet anyone on my first day." Kane said.

"What about that Pen Pal of yours from China? How is she?" Steve asks.

"Chan Lee's already made her way into the top 10 while I'm still in the 90's." Kane sighs.

"Well you gotta give the girl credit, she's determined." Steve shrugs as Kane walks out.

* * *

In the park Kane was sitting on a bench near the fountain.

'Man, why is it so hard to find any Brawlers in this town?' Kane thought when Dan passed by and saw him.

'Hey it's that kid again.' Dan thought.

"What are you looking at Dan?" A voice from his pocket calls out.

Looking down Dan saw a red Bakugan open up on his shoulder.

"I don't know Drago, just something about him that I—" Dan pauses when he sees two boys making their way towards Kane. One was a short kid with a hat and red hair, the other was a large overweight kid with a brown vest and black hair. These were Shuji and Akira. "Uh oh, looks like he's got trouble."

"Hey you." Shuji said getting Kane's attention. "You're not from around, here are you?"

"Uh nope, just moved here today." Kane said.

"Well let me give you the low down. Here I rule this park and anyone who wants to be here has to answer to me." Shuji said pointing to himself for emphasis.

"Is that right?" Kane narrows his eyes.

"Let me show you how a real Bakugan Brawler battles." Shuji said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, show him who's boss." Akira grins.

"Hey Shuji, didn't anyone teach you it's rude to gang up on someone?"

The three of them turn around to see Dan standing behind them.

'Whoa, that's Dan from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.' Kane thought impressed.

"Get lost Kuso, this one is all mine." Shuji said.

"Not if I have—"

"No it's fine." Kane said surprising Dan.

"Huh?" Dan and Akira look at Kane with surprised looks.

"This guy wants to battle me? Fine, I'm ready for one." Kane said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black card.

Shuji grins as he pulls out a black card of his own. "This is gonna be fun."

Reaching into his pocket Dan also pulls out a card.

"Field open!" The three of them said as time temporarily froze and the three of them were transported to the Bakugan battle arena.

As Kane and Shuji stood on opposite sides of each other Dan stood in the middle as an observer.

"Gate Card Set!" Shuji and Kane said throwing down a gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Shuji throws as brown Bakugan onto his gate card and it opens up. "Rise Subterra Mantris!" From the light a large brown insect creature appeared.

Subterra Mantris: 270G

"Hmm not bad, but I got just the guy for the job. Bakugan Brawl!" Kane throws a Bakugan onto the same card as Mantris. "Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Juggernoid!" From the light a large red turtle creature appears.

Pyrus Juggernoid: 280G

Subterra Mantris: 270G

"Pretty basic move." Drago said.

"Yeah, I hope he knows what he's getting into." Dan said.

"Gate Card Open!" Shuji said as the field around the turned to earth

Subterra Mantris: 370G

Pyrus Juggernoid: 280G

"Oh yeah, you fell for that one easy!" Shuji mocks.

"Did I?" Kane smirks holding up a card. "Ability Activate! Shadow Scratch!" Kane throws a card which pierces Mantris's shadow.

Subterra Mantris: 270G

Pyrus Juggernoid: 280G

"My Gate Card?!" Shuji gasps.

"You're mine now! Go Juggernoid!" Kane said as Juggernoid tackles Mantris knocking him back into ball form.

Shuji: 2 Bakugan

"What? But how did you?" Shuji asks stunned.

"Shadow Scratch is an ability card that nullifies any power boost given to my opponent's Bakugan." Kane explains.

"Whoa, that was a good move." Dan said impressed.

"Grr, gate card set!" Shuji said throwing down another gate card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji throws the Bakugan onto his Gate card. "Bakugan Stand! Go Terrorclaw!"

On the card a large brown crab like creature appeared.

Subterra Terrorclaw: 300G

"My turn. Bakugan Brawl!" Kane throws his Bakugan over Terrorclaw and lands on his gate card. "Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Mantris!" On the field a red version of Shuji's Mantris appeared.

Pyrus Mantris: 320G

Subterra Terroclaw: 300G

"Ability activate! Marionette! This card lets me pull one of your Bakugan onto any gate card I choose." Kane said.

"What?!" Shuji gasps as Mantris releases red beams pulling Terrorclaw onto his gate card. "Gate Card open!" Kane said as flames surrounded them.

Pyrus Mantris: 420G

Subterra Terrorclaw: 300G

Swinging his arms Mantris slashes Terrorclaw turning him back into a ball.

Shuji: 1 Bakugan

"No way…I lost again?" Shuji said in shock.

"Amazing, that's two great ability cards and each one has given him victory." Dan said.

"His use of tactics is very impressive indeed." Drago nods.

"Grr! You're really annoying me!" Shuji growls.

"Well maybe you should try focusing on the match instead of trying to humiliate me." Kane said causing Shuji to roar in anger.

"Oh I'll show you who's gonna get humiliated! Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji threw his last Bakugan onto his card. "Saurus Stand!" From the light a large dinosaur shaped warrior appeared.

"Subterra Saurus: 290G

"Alright, I'm done. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Siege, stand!" Appearing in front of Saurus was a red armored warrior with a lance in his hand surprising both Shuji and Dan.

"A Pyrus Siege? How'd you get such a rare Bakugan like that?!" Shuji asks.

Pyrus Siege: 350G

"Gate Card Open!" Shuji said as the terrain changed to earth again.

Subterra Saurus: 390G

Pyrus Siege: 350G

Saurus charges at Siege who blocks his punches with his lance, but the force of the punches push him backwards.

"Ability activate! Fire Saber!" Kane said as his Siege's lance burst into flames as he slashes Saurus sending it crashing to the ground.

As time continues Akira looks to see Shuji and all his Bakugan on the ground.

"I lost. I can't believe he beat me so easily." Shuji groans.

"Later." Kane said turning around to leave.

"I'll get you next time! I swear!" Shuji declares.

"If you say so." Kane shrugs it off when Dan walks up to him.

"Dude that was amazing, how'd you do it?" Dan asks.

"It's uh not a big deal." Kane shrugs.

"He used strategy Dan, something you have yet to master." Drago said causing Dan to growl.

"Watch it mister or I'll toss you in the river again." Dan growls.

'Whoa, a talking Bakugan?' Kane thought surprised. "Uh are you two alight?" Kane asks snapping them out of it.

"Uh yeah sorry about that, so where did you get all those cool ability cards and that Siege?" Dan asks.

"Oh, well my dad owns a Bakugan shop and I get all my stuff from him." Kane said causing stars to form in Dan's eyes.

"Your own Bakugan Shop?! Dude you have to show me!" Dan said excited.

"Okay okay calm down. Look the shop will be open tomorrow, meet me here and I'll take you there." Kane said.

"Ah sweet! Hey by the way I never got your name." Dan said.

"My name's Kane Yamamoto."

"Well Kane, my name's Dan. You just might be the second most amazing Pyrus Brawler I've ever met." Dan said.

"Second? Who's the first?" Kane raises an eyebrow.

"Me of course." Dan smirks. "Nobody can beat me and Drago."

"Oh boy there he goes again." Dragon groans causing Kane to chuckle.

'I like this guy.' Kane thought.

* * *

As the sun was setting Kane was making his way back to his house thinking about Dan and Dragon.

"Someday…I'll be a great Brawler, maybe even a Battle Brawler." Kane said when suddenly a bright light shined in front of him. "What the?!" Kane gasps as the light got brighter knocking him to the ground.

As the light dies down a red Bakugan lands at his feet.

"A Bakugan?" Kane picks it up and inspects it. "I've never seen this one before."

As Kane picks it up the Bakugan opens surprising him.

"Wh-Where am I?" It asks.

"Uh planet Earth." Kane said surprised.

"Not in Vestroia?" It asks.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kane asks.

"My name is Leonidas."

"Leonidas…hey how would you like to be my battle partner?" Kane asks getting the Bakugan's interest.

"Battle? Are you saying that if I come with you, I can battle other Bakugan?" Leonidas asks.

"Yeah we'll beat them all." Kane said.

"I sense in this world I will only release my true power in these Bakugan battles." Leonidas said.

"So is that a yes?" Kane asks.

"Of course it is." Leonidas said causing Kane to cheer, but little did he know this encounter would lead to something bigger than both the brawler and the Bakugan could ever imagine.


	2. Fury of Leonidas

**Chapter 2: Fury of Leonidas**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and wow I was so amazed by how popular this story got in less than a week. Thank you all so much for all your support. Now many of you have been asking who will be in the harem so at the end of the chapter I have a list set up of who is in it as well as a few surprises for what's to happen. Hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

"NO WAY!" Dan yells with a big grin on his face.

Kane had taken Dan to his dad's Bakugan shop and he was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Man I've never seen so many Bakugan and Ability cards in one place." Dan said running around looking at it all.

"I've never seen him move that fast before." Drago sweatdrops sitting next to Kane.

"Kane you might have just found us our new best customer." Steve grins as he made his way to the register.

"I thought you said this one was a fighter, he seems more like a child to me." Leonidas said as Drago turned towards Kane.

"Who was that?" Dragon asks.

"Oh." Kane reaches into his pocket and pulls out Leonidas. "Drago, this is Leonidas. He's my partner Bakugan."

"A pleasure Leonidas." Dragon nods, but Leonidas was silent.

"Uh he's not much of a talker." Kane rubs the back of his head.

"Don't worry neither was I when I first came here. You'll open up soon." Drago chuckles as Dan made his way to the register.

"Drago check out." Dan said holding out two Bakugan and three ability cards. "With these we're gonna a force to reckoned with."

"I'm liking the sound of that Dan." Drago said as Dan picked him up.

"See ya later Kane. I'm heading to the park to try out my new Bakugan and cards." Dan waved as he ran out.

"He's an interesting friend." Steve chuckles.

"What can I say, he loves Brawling." Kane shrugs.

"Hey Kane, can you take the empty boxes to the recycle out back?" His dad asks.

"Sure." Picking up some boxes Kane makes his way to the back. Opening the door Kane turns right and ends up bumping into someone causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ow! Hey watch it." A female voice said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Kane said moving the boxes out of the way to reveal two girls. One had long purple hair and the other had curly green hair, these were Jenny and Jewels. "Holy moly." Kane said surprised to see two idols standing in front of him. "Uh I'm so sorry about that." Kane said helping them up.

"Listen can you help us? We heard there was a Bakugan shop nearby." Jenny said.

"Uh yeah, well this is it." Kane said gesturing to the side. "Are you two interested in some Bakugan?"

"Well we didn't come here for nothing." Jewels said as Kane tossed the boxes in recycle. "We love Bakugan, but our manager isn't too big on it."

"Well my dad and I have all the Bakugan you could possibly need." Kane said leading them inside. "What kind are you looking for?"

"I'm Subterra." Jewels said.

"And I'm Aquos." Jenny said.

"Impressive, two elements that have a correlation. Well I might have just the thing." Kane walks over to the Subterra section with Jewels. "I recommend this little guy." Kane said grabbing a brown Bakugan. "This is Subterra Centipoid."

"Hmm I'm not sure, Centipoid isn't exactly a the strongest." Jewels said.

"True, but Centipoid has lots of powers, including the ability to call others to him or force enemies to him. I think it would be a great Bakugan for you." Kane said handing it to her.

Jewels looks at Centipoid and smiles. "Call for backup huh? Sounds like the perfect Bakugan for our battles Jenny."

"Alright my turn." Jenny said eager.

"Well what kind of Bakugan are you looking for?" Kane asks.

"I want something that's strong and back Jewels up easily." Jenny said.

"Well if you want something strong, an Aquos Siege is the way to go." Kane shrugs causing Jenny to gasp.

"You have those?!"

"Uh let's see." Kane walks with Jenny to the Aquos section and rummages around. "Yep, one Aquos Siege." Kane said handing it to her.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Jenny said pulling Kane into a hug surprising him and causing him to blush softly.

"Uh no problem." Kane said nervously.

As he ringed them up for the Bakugan Jewels gives Kane a wink before she walked out of the store.

"Wow, two idols in my dad's store." Kane said amazed.

"I don't get why you gave away Bakugan to other people." Leonidas said.

"That's the point of this shop, you give things to people who need them and in response they pay you for them." Kane said.

"This doesn't interest me, I would prefer if we could find an opponent to battle." Leonidas said eagerly.

"Well I guess we can see if I can find someone to battle. Dan said he was heading to battle more players at the park maybe we'll find someone there." Kane said picking up Leonidas. "Dad, I'm heading out." Kane calls out before leaving little did he know two shadowy figures were in the shop and one had a smirk on his face.

"So, that's Leonidas?" The figure asks revealing to be a male.

"I'm positive, his energy is the same as my Bakugans." Another male voice said.

"Well then, let's go see what kind of Bakugan we're dealing with or if it's even worth our time." The other said before they left the shop.

* * *

At the park Kane was looking around for a challenge and sees multiple kids laughing as they battled.

"How about those ones?" Leonidas asks.

"No, they're just beginners." Kane said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, I'll crush any Bakugan that stands in my way." Leonidas said.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? You sound angry." Kane asks.

"I'm not angry I just don't fear weak humans." Leonidas said.

"Sheesh calm down will ya, it's like you hate all Bakugan or something." Kane said.

"As you say, Let's Battle." Leonidas said getting into ball form.

"Alright, but first things first. I need an opponent." Kane said looking around when Akira came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Aha! I finally found you!" Akira declares pointing at him.

"Huh? Oh I remember you. You're that kid Akira who hangs out with Shuji." Kane recalls.

"That's right and you're gonna pay for humiliating him!" Akira said.

"Hey I won my match fair and square." Kane said.

"Oh, yeah well I got my Subterra Bakugan with me today, so let's see if you're still so lucky after this." Akira said taking out a card.

"Look I don't think—"

"Do it Kane." Leonidas said getting his attention. "We can defeat this brat easily." Leonidas said.

"Alright, if you say so." Kane said taking out his card.

"Field open!" Both of them said as time slowed down and they were transported to the Bakugan battle arena.

"Gate Card Set!" Kane and Akira said throwing down their gate cards.

"My turn. Bakugan Brawl!" Kane throws a Bakugan which lands on his gate card. "Bakugan Stand, go Pyrus Falconeer!"

From the light a red bird like creature took to the sky.

Pyrus Falconeer: 300G

"You call that a move? Watch this, gate card set!" Akira throws another gate card next to Kane's. "Bakugan Brawl!" Throwing it, the Bakugan landed on Kane's card. "Bakugan Stand, go Subterra Serpenoid!"

From the light a large brown serpent like Bakugan appeared.

Subterra Serpenoid: 290G

"Ability activate, Burning Sand!" Akira said as sands kicked up around them.

Subterra Serpenoid: 370G

"Not bad, but not enough. Gate card, open!" Kane said as flames surrounded them.

Pyrus Falconeer: 400G

Subterra Serpenoid: 370G

"No!" Akira gasps as Falconeer flew in and rammed its wings into Seprenoid turning it back into ball form.

Akira: 2 Bakugan

"No, my Bakugan." Akira groaned.

"My turn. Gate Card, Set." Kane said throwing a card down. "Bakugan Brawl, Robotallion stand!" Kane said as a red armored warrior appeared on the card he just threw.

Akira growls as he took his next Bakugan. 'Time for my trap.' Akira throught. "Bakugan Brawl!" Akira throws it onto the last Gate card he threw down. "Subterra Griffin stand!"

From the light a brown armored Griffin appeared.

Subterra Griffin: 290G

"Hmm not bad, but how should I counter?" Kane asks when Leonidas opened up next to him.

"Don't waste your time Kane, just send me in. I can handle it." Leonidas said.

"Are you sure?" Kane asks.

"Positive." Leonidas nods as Kane grabs him.

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Kane through Leonidas onto the same card as Griffin. "Pyrus Leonidas, stand!" Kane said as pillar of flames shot up into the air and from it a large red dragon Bakugan with a yellow horn on his head and big wings appeared letting out a roar.

"Whoa!" Akira said falling backwards in shock.

"That's Leonidas?" Kane said equally shocked.

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Whoa, now that's power." Kane whistles impressed as Akira picked himself up.

"Big deal, you still won't win! Gate Card open! Triple Battle! Get ready because I get to add another Bakugan to the fight. Go Subterra Saurus!"

Subterra Saurus: 250G

Subterra Griffin and Saurus: 540G

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Crush that dragon!" Akira yells as both Bakugan flew in.

"Oh no you don't! Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster!" Kane said grabbing an ability card.

Pyrus Leonidas: 570G

Subterra Griffin and Saurus: 540G

"No way! How can one Bakugan have this much power?!" Akira said shocked.

"Because unlike you…I'M STRONG!" Leonidas roars as he flew in and grabs Griffin and starts spinning it in the air before slamming it to the ground.

Subterra Saurus rushes towards Leonidas but Leonidas swings his tail knocking Saurus into Griffin. Opening his mouth Leonidas charges up a powerful beam before destroying both Bakugan with it.

Akira: 0 Bakugan.

After the battle time restarted and Akira was on his knees in defeat.

"Wh-What was that thing?" Akira asks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kane asks walking over to help him up, but Akira knocks his arm away.

"Get away from me! That Bakugan isn't right!" Akira said before running off leaving Kane all by himself.

"Leonidas, what was that?' Kane thought as the two figures from the shop were warching from the shadows, as you zoomed in on their faces one had spiky blonde hair and shades while the other had silver hair with red streaks and a white mask that covers the right side of his face.

"Well that was quite a show." The Silver haired boy said.

"It's not often we see a Bakugan destroy his opponent like that." The blonde hair smirks. "I say we give his brawler a little test next time, if he keeps this up he could be as annoying as Dan Kuso."

* * *

At Dan's house Kane was sitting with Dan in his room as he was talking with his online friends a girl with blue hair in long pigtails, a short boy with glasses and blonde hair, and a girl with silver hair and tan skin. These were Dan's fellow Battle Brawlers Runo, Marucho and Julie.

"And then Leonidas blasted both Bakugan like they were nothing. I think I really scared the poor kid." Kane frowns.

"Wow sounds like Leonidas really likes to battle." Dan said.

"Yeah but he clearly takes it over the limit." Julie said.

"Agreed, maybe you should try and find another partner Bakugan." Runo suggests.

"No way! Leonidas is my Bakugan. I'm not just gonna get rid of him." Kane said defensively.

"Whoa, calm down Kane." Dan said trying fix the situation.

"Since Leonidas got her after all the other Bakugan he probably just needs to get used things here." Marucho suggests.

"Yeah…that's probably it." Kane said looking at Leonidas who was next to Drago on the table. 'Leonidas fought like no other Bakugan I've ever seen before and that Alpha Blaster was incredible. But if he didn't come with the other Bakugan, then where did he come from?' Kane thought.

 **Harem:**

 **Julie**

 **Alice**

 **Mira**

 **Fabia**

 **Chan Lee**

 **Jenny**

 **Jewels**

 **and Lena**


	3. Doom Card

**Chapter 3: Doom Card**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow, I'm amazed with how popular this story has gotten in such a short time. Only two chapters and I'm almost at 50 Follows and Favorites. Well I hope you like what I have planned for this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Kane and Leonidas became a brawling team and in those few days Dan had discovered Runo was living nearby and had decided it was time for Kane to meet her.

As the two of them were walking to Runo's family restaurant Dan and Kane were talking.

"So Kane there's been some talk online. Leonidas have been getting quite the reputation." Dan said.

"He just loves to battle, nothing wrong with that." Kane said.

"Still if he keeps battling so brutally not many people are gonna want to battle you." Dan said as they enter the café to see Runo inside and all over the restaurant were pictures of her.

"What the heck." Kane said walking in.

"Hey Runo." Dan calls out getting her attention.

"Dan if you're gonna ask for free snacks the answer is no." Runo turns towards him and notices Kane with him as well. "Oh it's you. Hi Kane."

"Uh hey Runo, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Kane waves.

"Greetings human." A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Kane asks looking around when he noticed a Haos Bakugan on the table that opens up.

"I did." It said.

"Kane, meet my Tigrerra." Runo said.

"Wow, another talking Bakugan." Kane said impressed.

"Yeah between Dragon, Leonidas and Tigrerra we've got quite a group." Dan smiles.

"Group? Group for what?" Kane asks.

"Seriously? Don't tell me you haven't heard of Masquerade." Runo said.

"You mean the masked brawler who takes Bakugan?" Kane asks.

"Well apparently Masquerade is recruiting brawlers to his side. Right now Runo and I are the only ones who have successfully won against Masquerade's brawlers." Dan said.

"Just you two?" Kane asks.

"For now, Kane how about you and Leonidas join us to make it three." Dan suggests surprising both him and Runo.

"Seriously? We'd get to fight alongside the Battle Brawlers?" Kane smiles when Leonidas pops out his ball form.

"This Masquerade…is he strong?" Leonidas asks getting Drago and Tigrerra's attention.

"Yes, he is very strong." Drago said.

"Then I will enjoy defeating him." Leonidas said.

"One shouldn't go looking for battle without all the details on their enemy." Tigrerra said.

"I don't need a strategy, nor do I fear him." Leonidas said.

"Well Leonidas is in, I guess I'm in too." Kane smiles.

Dan was about to open his mouth to when Runo pushes Dan out of the way.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Runo said.

"What?! But Runo, Kane is a great brawler not to mention he's got Leonidas who is crazy strong." Dan said recovering.

"And also dangerous. You've seen how he fights. He's not a normal Bakugan." Runo said.

"Hey! Normal or not that's my partner you're talking about." Kane said.

"Runo, we should at least give him a chance." Dan suggests.

"I'm not sure, I mean this is a big deal." Runo said.

"But I can help." Kane said.

"Don't take it personally Kane, Runo's not the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean." Dan smirks causing Runo to growl.

Immediately Kane moves away before Runo went crazy.

"Why you!" Runo roars as she grabs Dan by his jacket.

"There they go again." Drago sighs.

"Kane you might want to leave, this could get loud." Tigrerra said.

"Yeah gladly." Kane said grabbing Leonidas and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

At Kane's Bakugan shop he was sitting in front of the computer talking to a girl with medium length black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red and gold Vietnamese ao dai. This was Kane's pen pal and one of the top Brawlers, Chan Lee.

"So Kane I see you've made it to the 50's, you're getting close to the top 10." Chan said.

"I'm catching up to you." Kane said.

"Yeah but still, will have what it takes to defeat me?" Chan smirks reaching into her pocket. "Especially now that I got this." Chan pulls out a Pyrus Bakugan.

"What's that?" Kane asks.

"Meet Pyrus Fortress, my new Bakugan partner." Chan smiles.

"Aw man he looks awesome." Kane said.

"Speaking of Bakugan I heard you got a new one too." Chan said.

"Yeah but he's not very social, he's really into battling but it kinda scares people." Kane said looking at Leonidas who was sound asleep on the counter.

"Well if people are scared of him than he must be a really strong Bakugan. I hope we can battle someday." Chan said.

"Me too." Kane said when the door opens. "Gotta go, we got customers."

"See ya." Chan said hanging up.

"Hi welcome to Get your Brawl On. How can I help you?" Kane said walking to the front to see Dan and Runo walk in. "Oh it's you guys." Kane said narrowing his eyes.

"Listen uh I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier." Runo said surprising him. "Look Kane I know you want to help but fighting against Masquerade isn't something you should just throw yourself into, if you're not careful you could lose all your Bakugan."

"You mean if I lose one battle…" Kane turns to Leonidas with a look of worry on his face for a second.

"Are you really willing to risk it all?" Runo warns as Kane walks over to the desk where Leonidas was.

'I've heard rumors about Masquerade online, how he takes people's Bakugan and sends them to some place called the Doom Dimension. I don't want to lose Leonidas or any of my Bakugan.' Kane thought when suddenly the door opens to reveal a boy their age with brown hair, a white vest and gray pants. On his left arm was a black shooter with white highlights.

"I found you Dan Kuso." He said alerting Dan and Runo.

"What's going on? Can I help you?" Kane asks.

"A Bakugan shop, perfect. Maybe you can buy something to replace your Dragonoid after I send him to the Doom Dimension." He said waking up Leonidas.

"Doom Dimension." Leonidas said.

"Who are you?" Runo asks.

"My name is Hiroki Takeshi and I'm here to battle you." He declares pulling out a card with a skull on it, this was the Doom Card.

When he saw it Leonidas jumps in surprise.

"You want a battle tough guy, you got one." Dan said when Runo got in his way.

"No Dan, I got this one." Runo said.

"No way he's mine." Dan said.

"Kane." Leonidas said getting his attention. "Let me battle him."

"W-What? But Leonidas what if you lose?" Kane asks.

"There is no what if or lose, I will win." Leonidas nods determined.

'Even when faced with something like this Leonidas isn't scared…so why should I be?" Kane thought grabbing Leonidas and turns to face Hiroki. "I'll battle you." Kane said causing Dan and Runo to stop fighting.

"Kane are you serious?" Dan asks.

"You said I would have to prove myself if I want to be apart of this, well this seems like as much chance as any." Kane said.

"Fine by me. I'll crush you first and then go after Dan." Hiroki said as they both took out their gate cards.

"Field open!" They both said as Dan and Runo took out their cards so they could watch.

Transporting to the arena Kane and Hiroki faced off with Dan and Runo right behind Kane.

"Doom card, set!" Hiroki said throwing it down.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Runo said.

"Whether he does or not is up to him." Drago said.

"Gate card, set!" Kane and Hiroki said throwing down their gate cards.

"I'll go first. Bakugan, brawl!" Kane said throwing a Bakugan to land on his gate card. "Bakugan stand. Go, Pyrus Gargonoid!" Kane said as a red and orange gargoyle like Bakugan appeared.

Pyrus Gargonoid: 300G

"You call that a move? Bakugan, brawl!" Hiroki threw a white ball onto the same gate card as Gargonoid. "Bakugan, stand. Go Haos Robotallion!"

From the light a white armored warrior appeared and took a fighting stance.

Haos Robotallion: 320G

"Gate card Open!" Kane said as flames surrounded them.

Pyrus Gargonoid: 400G

Haos Robotallion: 320G

"Ability activate Rapid Haos!" Hiroki said throwing an ability card causing Kane to gasp. "You should be scared, Rapid Haos lets me throw another Bakugan onto the field as long as I have a Haos Bakugan on the field. Go Haos Centipoid!"

Standing next to Robotallion was a white and yellow centipede like Bakugan appeared.

Haos Centipode: 330G

Haos Robotallion and Centipoid: 650G

Pyrus Gargonoid: 400G

Charging in Centipoid rams into Gargonoid before Robotallion punches Gargonoid through a dark hole that opened up sucking it away.

"Gargonoid!" Kane gasps.

"He's gone Kane, the Doom Dimension is a place all Bakugan hate." Leonidas said.

Kane: 2 Bakugan

"Your Bakugan has been sent to the Doom Dimension and will never return. Good thing you own a Bakugan shop." Hiroki smirks.

"He nailed him with quite an amazing combo." Runo said.

"Come on Kane." Dan said.

"Gate card, set!" Kane said throwing another gate card down. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Fear Ripper stand!"

Appearing on Hiroki's gate card a red warrior with large claws appeared.

Pyrus Fear Ripper: 320G

"Alright time for a repeat. Bakugan Brawl! Robotallion stand!"

Appearing in front of Fear Ripper Haos Robatallion took a fighting stance. "Gate card open!" Bright lights appeared around them as the lights caused Robotallion to glow.

Haos Robotallion: 420G

Pyrus Fear Ripper: 320G

"Oh no you don't! Ability activate, Crossfire!" Kane said as flames surrounded Fear Ripper's claws.

Haos Robotallion: 360G

Pyrus Fear Ripper: 370G

"Nice one." Dan grins as Fear Ripper slashes Robotallion defeating him.

Hiroki: 2 Bakugan

"Sorry Hiroki, but I'm not letting you take my Bakugan that easily." Kane said.

"Don't let up Kane, we need to win." Leonidas said.

"Believe me I know. Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper stand!" Kane said as Fear Ripper appeared on his gate card.

"Don't think I'm letting up, gate card set!" Hiroki throws down another gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Go Haos Centipode!" Hiroki said as Centipode appeared on his gate card. "Ability card activate, Attractor!"

Centipode pulls Fear Ripper onto his gate card which opened.

Haos Centipoid: 430G

Pyrus Fear Ripper: 320G

"Look out Kane!" Runo yells as Centipoid knocks Fear Ripper into the doom dimension.

Kane: 1 Bakugan

'This isn't good, if I lose this next one it's all over.' Kane thought in fear.

"Kane! Snap out of it!" Leonidas said getting in front of him.

"But he's got me down to one Bakugan. I-I gotta use another." Kane hesitates.

"You won't win with another Bakugan, use me." Leonidas insisted.

"But Leonidas I can't risk losing you to the Doom Dimension." Kane said.

"I'm sorry but I thought you wanted to be a Battle Brawler, you wanted to be the strongest." Leonidas said.

"I-I do." Kane said.

"Well the strong don't fear losing, they fight it! Now are you a fighter or a coward?" Leonidas said getting in his face.

Kane looks at his partner Bakugan and a determined look appeared on his face. "You're right. Let's win this! Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Kane said as Leonidas appeared on the gate card letting out a roar.

"Whoa, Leonidas looks wicked." Dan said.

"He seems to be very powerful as well." Tigrerra said.

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Unreal." Runo said looking at her Bakupod.

"Leonidas where did you get such power?" Drago asks.

"Whoa, now that's one cool Bakugan, shame he won't be around for much longer. Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid stand!"

On the same card the white centipede Bakugan appeared.

Haos Centipoid: 330G

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Gate card open!" Kane said as flames shot out of the ground.

Haos Centipoid: 330G

Pyrus Leonidas: 470G

Charging forward Leonidas slashes Centipoid multiple times defeating it.

Hiroki: 1 Bakugan

"Looks like it's all evened up." Kane said catching Leonidas. "Thanks for the help Leonidas. Maybe you're not just a tough guy after all."

"P-Please, if my human is weak it makes me look weak. Nothing else." Leonidas denies.

"Let's end this. Gate card set." Hiroki throws down his last gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Warius stand!" Appearing on the card was a warrior in white armor swinging a double sided club.

Haos Warius: 350G

"Alright Leonidas let's make this count." Kane said grabbing him. "Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Facing off against Leonidas and Warius readied themselves for battle.

"Gate card open! Character card!" Hiroki said as Warius started to glow.

Haos Warius: 700G

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Ability card activate, Brave Fire!" Kane said as Dan's eyes widen.

"That's one of my old aces." Dan said remembering that card.

"Brave Fire shuts down all abilities and cancels out your power boost." Kane said as Hiroki's eyes widen.

Haos Warius: 350G

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Impossible!" Hiroki gasps as Leonidas grabs Warius club in one hand.

"You won't send me to the Doom Dimension." Leonidas said before delivering a powerful punch knocking Warius back into ball form.

Hiroki: 0 Bakugan

As the battle ended time restarted as they found themselves back in Kane's Bakugan shop.

"Tell Masquearde if he wants to hurt my friends, he's gonna have to deal with me too." Kane said as Hiroki stormed out of the shop.

* * *

Later that day Dan, Kane and Runo were chatting with Julie, Alice and Marucho about what happened.

"And then Kane nailed him with an awesome combo it was totally awesome." Dan said.

"Wow Kane, that's amazing." Julie said causing him to blush.

"Uh well not really. Leonidas did most of the work." Kane said rubbing the back of his head.

"We still don't know the full story on Leondias but I know one thing for sure. It's better to have him on our side than on the other." Dan said.

"For once I agree with you Dan." Runo said.

"Wait…does this mean?" Kane asks.

"Welcome aboard Kane, you are now the newest Brawler in our fight against Masquerade." Dan said.

"Awesome!" Kane said while Leonidas merely looks at him thinking about the battle.

'Why did I help him back there? Could it be I've…grown to like being around this human?' Leonidas thought as Drago and Tigrerra popped up next to him.

"Well Leonidas looks like we'll be fighting together." Drago said.

"I look forward to teaming up with you." Tigrerra said as Leonidas turns away.

"I don't need any help." Leonidas said.

"Looks like he still needs some time to open up." Drago sighs before looking to Kane smiling as he talked with Dan and Runo. "At least Kane is happy."


	4. Bakugan Idol

**Chapter 4: Bakugan Idol**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait. I've been caught up in my other stories. Anyway after many requests from readers I decided to take your advice. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Dan's house, Kane and Runo had come over and while Kane and Dan were reading magazines Runo was talking online with Julie and Alice.

"Yeah but after 6 months of construction and 2 months of coffee breaks, we still don't know what they're building. What in the world could take so long to build? A government office?" Runo asks.

"If you ask me, I'd say a Dance Studio." Alice said.

"How about a fitness center and a spa." Julie said.

"I say you're all building something out of nothing." Dan said.

"It's not nothing. A mall or an overpriced Coffee shop could have disastrous effects on my parent's restaurant. According to my market research." Runo said typing away.

"Market research? Don't make me laugh you better have customers." Dan said causing Runo to growl while Julie, Kane and Alice gasp.

"Why you!" Runo yells.

"Dan just let it go." Drago said.

"This is one battle you won't win." Tigrerra said.

"Kane move, I sense death coming." Leonidas said.

"Yeah no need to tell me twice." Kane said backing away.

"Why you free loading ungrateful brat!" Runo snaps.

"But I was just kidding, don't freeze me out of the free snackage. I'm your best customer." Dan said when Marucho logged in.

"Hey guys I just solved the Skyscraper mystery." Marucho said.

"Well what is it?" Kane asks.

"Turns out…it's my new house." Marucho said causing everyone to fall to the ground anime style. "Yeah I know, I was surprised when my parents told me too, but I wanted to tell you in person so I could see the looks on your faces. We're throwing a party and you're all invited."

* * *

Arriving at Marucho's house, Kane, Dan and Runo looked up at the incredibly large building in shock and awe.

"I can't believe this is considered a house to him." Kane said.

"When you said he was full of it I didn't realize you meant cash. It must be nice to have so much money with the parties, the cars, the clothes and the clothes." Runo said.

"Uh you said clothes twice." Kane said.

"Yeah and the lineups of people trying to get in, what kind of posers bother with this?" Dan asks looking at the line.

"Uh Dan, I think I see your mom in the line." Kane said pointing to near the front.

"Aw man." Dan groans.

"Hi Dan, hi Kane, Hi Runo." Marucho said walking over to them.

"Hey Marucho." Dan smiles.

"What's poppin?" Runo asks.

"It's great to finally meet you three in person. Do you like my new clothes?" Marucho asks.

Looking at him they saw his clothes looked just like the ones he usually wore.

"Uh yeah they look real cool." Kane sweatdrops.

"Marucho, so these are your cyber friends. I'm relieved. I mean I'm very pleased to meet you." A man in a suit said walking over with a woman who had blonde hair and a red dress on.

"We are his parents." Marucho's mom said.

"Oh uh it's nice to meet you. Sorry I used up so much time with your dialup. Welcome to the hood, I'm Dan."

"My name's Kane."

"And I'm Runo."

"No worries, we now have the latest in fiber optics." Marucho's mom said.

"Yes, in fact Dan's neighborhood was so cheap I nearly bought out the entire block." His dad laughs.

"Uh yeah, cheap." Dan sweatdrops.

"Dad, mind if I show my friends around our mansion?" Marucho asks.

"Sure, go ahead." His dad said.

"Follow me guys." Marucho said leading them inside. "This is the main entrance."

Walking in they saw most of the party including rows of many flowers.

"Oh man just this room is bigger than my house and my dad's Bakugan shop combined." Kane said as they walked in.

"I know but even with all the money my parents insist on basic cable. What's up with that?" Marucho asks.

"So how did your dad find out about my so called "cheap" neighborhood?" Dan asks.

"Well no offense but I wanted to make sure you were legit. You see my dad's a developer, tracked you down, saw cheap land, evicted a school, tore down a few houses and that's how he makes his millions." Marucho said.

"My school?" Dan asks.

"No way." Runo said.

"He's bulldozed so many schools you can call that his real job." Marucho said.

"Wow I wish I had the money to bulldoze my school." Dan said envious.

"Me too." Runo said as they walked down a hallway.

"So Marucho is this spot your fave?" Dan asks opening a door to see a marble room with lights. "Whoa cool."

"Yeah Dan I'm sure it's bigger than your house but that's the bathroom." Marucho said.

Kane looks inside to see a fancy toilet in the middle of the room. "That is one fancy bathroom."

Walking through Marucho's mansion they were blown away by what was basically an aquarium, zoo and art museum in his house before they made it to Marucho's room.

"I know it's big but its quite a trek just to get water." Marucho said.

"With all your money can't you just put a fridge in your room?" Kane suggests.

"Hmm not a bad idea Kane." Marucho said.

"Whoa Marucho your screen is like a jumbotron." Runo said looking at a large screen on his wall.

"That's because it is." Runo said walking to a keyboard. "Watch this."

On the big screen Julie appeared.

"Hey guys that's a pretty cool trick fitting onto one screen and not the multi-screen. Technology is so amazing." Julie said.

"Uh that might be because we're over at Marucho's house." Dan said.

"And how come? Or how come no one invited me? Wasn't picking up the phone your job Runo?" Julie asks.

"Oh gee I like totally forgot." Runo said.

"Yeah she's having trouble connecting the dots, right Kane?" Dan asks.

"Please don't involve me." Kane said as Runo slaps Dan in the face.

"Ow! What was that for? Calling you a scatterbrain?" Dan asks.

"No, I don't remember." Runo denies.

"Oh boy." Kane sighs. "Julie we might have to call you back."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be in the same room as those two." Julie said.

"Looks like you're not sad about not being invited anymore." Kane said as Julie giggles softly before hanging up.

"Uh Marucho you get cable on this thing?" Kane asks.

"You know it." Marucho said pressing a button and on screen an interview appeared.

"Hi there, we're here to bring you the ultra-hip Jenny and Jewels Super Sync Sound." The announcer said as Jenny and Jewels appeared on screen.

"Hey it's them." Kane said softly.

"Whoa it's Jenny and Jewels." Dan smiles.

"Hey y'all we're here to hop with our super pop that we don't stop." Jenny said.

"Don't miss a beat because we are hot." Jewels said as they both struck a pose.

"We're Jenny and Jewels, Super Sync Sound." They both said.

"That Jenny is so cute she makes listening to them bearable." Dan said.

"Ah Jewels, no voice is as beautiful as yours." Marucho sighs.

Both boys sigh before realizing what the other said and gasp.

"Are you crazy? The group is total trash without Jenny!" Dan said.

"You're crazy she doesn't even do her own singing!" Maruch snaps.

"Kane back me up here! Jenny is the best right?!" Dan said.

"No way Jewels is the best!" Marucho said as the two of them butted heads.

"Yeah…I'm staying out of this one." Kane said taking a step away.

"Oh boy." Runo sighs.

"So girls tell us, what's your inspiration?" The interviewer asks.

"Bakugan." They both smiled.

"Bakugan?" The interviewer said confused.

"Yeah it's like the coolest game ever." Jewels said.

"Anyone who's anyone is playing it." Jenny said.

"Wow they play Bakugan?" Dan said surprised.

"Yeah they even stopped by my dad's Bakugan Shop once." Kane said surprising them.

"No way! And you didn't tell me!" Dan said in shock.

"That must've been so cool!" Marucho said.

"Not really they were just like any other customers." Kane shrugs.

"Wow I bet they're like the best." Dan said.

"Yeah the best of the girl players." Marucho said.

"What?" The three of them to turn to Runo who was glowing with rage. "You don't even know them and you're calling them the best?!" Runo roars when the door opens to reveal Kato, Marucho's butler.

"Refreshments for your overheated friends sir?" Kato offers.

"Just follow me, there's a full spread if you feel like it." Marucho said leading them out of the room.

"My stomach is ready for anything, let's rumble." Dan said when something was moving across the ground.

Looking down they saw an Aquos Bakugan with multiple pieces of jewelry tied to him.

"Must keep moving. Must keep moving." He said surprising everyone. "Must move…must rest. I have the strangest sensation I'm being followed." He looks over to see the 4 Brawlers looking at him causing him to freak out and go into Ball form.

"Did that Bakugan just talk?" Runo asks.

"Yep." Kane nods. "But why is it wearing jewelry?"

"I believe it's last year's line." Marucho said.

"Fine. Take me to your leader." The Bakugan said.

"Our leader?"

"Yes, I am willing to negotiate for I am Aquos Preyas." He announces surprising them.

* * *

In a car driving through town Jenny and Jewels were talking while their manager drove them to their concert.

"Ugh I'm bored. Let's play some Bakugan." Jenny said.

"Yeah, let's ditch all this and go swing by that Bakugan Shop." Jewels agrees.

"Look I don't want to hear anymore about Bakugan, so unless you two are getting paid for it zip it." Their manager said annoyed.

"Alright." They said as they pulled up.

As their manager walked out to deal with the fans Jenny and Jewels walked out.

'Jenny and Jewels, I am Masquerade.' Masquerade said getting their attention. Looking in the audience they saw him looking at them. "Would you ladies like to brawl?"

"But our manager said we're not allowed to play Bakugan." Jenny said.

"Yes she will, as long as we get paid." Jewels said.

"You're right Jewels, she never turns down money." Jenny said as Masquerade grins.

"Keep them back! Don't let them get anywhere near the girls!" Their manager said as she turns around to see Jenny and Jewels were gone. "Where are they?!"

* * *

At Marucho's house, Preyas was talking with Drago, Leonidas and Tigrerra while Kane, Dan and Runo were eating some of the food Marucho had set up for them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in: Dragging On, Tigerpuss and my man Leo." Preyas mocks.

"Dragging on?" Drago glares.

"Don't ever call me Tigerpuss." Tigrerra said.

"Beat it Preyas or else I'll squash you." Leonidas threatens.

"Hey man, this is wicked." Dan said taking some food.

"Great food Marucho." Kane said.

"Yeah real great grub, but what's a Bakugan doing crashing your party?" Runo asks.

"Well I uh was just surveying stuff and I decided to drop in. You don't mind do you Muchacho?" Preyas sweatdrops.

"It's Marucho."

"Hey you don't talk like the other Bakugan who come to earth. Why's that?" Kane asks.

"Well I've been here for about 6 months now." Preyas said when Kato walks in.

"Pardon me sir, but you have other guests to attend to." Kato said.

"I do?" Marucho said as Jenny and Jewels walk in.

"Hey boys, we're here to say we want to brawl with just you today." Jenny said.

"So get ready because we're here to play." Jewels said as they formed their signature pose.

"We're Jenny and Jewels, Super Sync Sound." They both said.

"Wow Jenny and Jewels." Dan said amazed.

"Real girls at my party." Marucho said equally amazed.

"Cool." Kane said as Jenny and Jewels each took out a Bakugan which Kane instantly recognized.

"Let's have a Bakugan Block party." Jenny said.

"I'm in!" Dan reaches down but realized he forgot his Bakupod.

"Sorry Dan, but this one is mine." Kane said walking forward.

"Aw rats! I only brought one Bakugan!" Runo whines referring to Tigerra.

"Hey Jenny look it's that cutie from the Bakugan Shop." Jewels said.

"Alright so if we win do we get something from your shop?" Jenny winks.

"Uh…sorry I don't do giveaways." Kane blushes.

"You ready to Brawl Kane?" Marucho asks snapping him out of it.

"Uh yeah." Kane nods.

* * *

On the roof of Marucho's house, Kane was facing off against the two idols with Dan and Runo behind him.

"Where's Marucho?" Kane asks.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Looking down the hall they saw Marucho running out with something in his arms. "Sorry I took so long I got these from my dad's factory." Marucho said handing Kane a red and white Bakugan shooter.

"Whoa so cool." Kane said putting it on his right arm.

"Man, Kane's so lucky." Dan frowns.

"Don't worry guys I got some extras for you two." Maruchi said putting one on his arm.

"But this doesn't seem fair since Jenny and Jewels don't have one." Kane said.

"Oh look at what we found." Jewels said getting his attention.

Turning around they Jenny and Jewels attaching shooters to their arms.

"So boys up for a game of cards?" Jenny asks taking out the Doom Card.

"The Doom Card?" Dan gasps.

"So that means Masquerade is behind all this?" Marucho asks.

"Let me think…come to think of it he did give me his card." Jenny said.

"I should've known! It matches with your sellout image." Runo glares.

"Don't you girls realize Masquerade is just using you?" Kane asks.

"Using us? This is a business transaction." Jewels said.

"Yeah, he's paying us to bust you guys." Jenny said.

"You ready Marucho?" Kane asks taking out a card.

"You bet." Marucho nods.

"Field Open!" The four of them said as time slowed down and they were taken to the area where they brawl.

"Doom Card, set!" Jenny and Jewels said throwing down the Doom cards.

"Gate Card, Set!" They said throwing down their first gate card.

"Now let's start brawling! Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels said as her Bakugan lands on her gate card. "Perfect bullseye." She winks at Kane causing him to blush.

On the card a Subterra Stinglash appeared.

"What's that one?" Marucho asks looking at his Bakupod.

Subterra Stinglash: 290G

"Okay a power level of 290G, let's give Preyas as spin." Marucho said opening his hand to reveal Preyas.

"Is my nap over already?" Preyas asks.

"Alright if her Bakugan is Subterra, then maybe I should use—"

"Whoa there Muchacho, no need to waste an ability card I got this." Preyas said.

"You got a plan?" Marucho asks.

"Of course I do, I plan on winging it." Preyas said.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Marucho sweatdrops.

"It always does." Preyas nods.

"Well…alright. Baukgan Brawl, Preyas Stand!" Marucho said launching Preyas onto the same card as Stinglash.

Appearing from a jet of water a blue chameleon like Bakugan appeared.

"Aquos Preyas has arrived!" Preyas said.

Aquos Preyas: 300G

"Whoa." Kane whistles.

"Preyas, you look awesome." Marucho said.

"Get ready, it's showtime!" Preyas said striking a weird pose.

"Or maybe he's a goner." Kane said.

"Nice clown attack, but let's see him handle this. Gate Card open!" Jewels said.

"Great we have a volunteer. Now let me change into something more comforting." Preyas said as he changed to Subterra.

"What?! He changed his attribute to Subterra?!" Marucho said in shock.

"Impossible!" Kane said equally shocked.

"So he's got that ability." Leonidas said.

"This clown is some tricked out Chameleon." Jewels said as her gate card opened.

Subterra Stinglash: 440G

Subterra Preyas: 450G

"No. How can his power level be increasing?" Jenny asks as Preyas leaps into the air and kicks Stinglash defeating it.

Kane: 3 Bakugan

Jenny: 3 Bakugan

Marucho: 3 Bakugan

Jewels: 2 Bakugan

"Thanks, Preyas you were great." Marucho said as he turned back into an Aquos Bakugan and went back to Marucho.

"Great? I was awesome." Preyas smirks.

"You were lucky at best." Leonidas said.

"Oh is that right? Well if you think you can do better Leonidas be my guest." Preyas challenged.

"Maybe I will." Leonidas said.

"Alright, the show is over, now time to get down to business." Jenny said.

"Bring it on." Kane said accepting her challenge.

"Alright, time to brawl. Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny said throwing a Bakugan onto her gate card. "Aquos Fear Ripper stand!"

Aquos Fear Ripper: 300G

"Alright how should I counter this?" Kane said.

"Send me in Kane." Leonidas said floating next to him.

"You sure?" Kane asks.

"If that clown thinks I'm scared of a little gate card he's mistaken. I have some tricks too." Leonidas said.

"Alright, if you say so. Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas Stand!" Kane said throwing Leonidas onto Jenny's gate card.

As Leonidas appears he lets out a roar.

Aquos Fear Ripper: 300G

Pyrus Leonidas: 370G

"Cool Bakugan shame he won't be around for much longer." Jenny said.

"That's what you think!" Leonidas said as he glowed brightly before his skin turned blue. "Aquos!" He said surprising everyone.

"What?!" Preyas said in shock.

"Leonidas, you can change attribute too?" Kane asks.

"If that clown can do it, so can I." Leonidas declared.

"Uh oh, the gate card is about to open." Jenny said as it did boosting both power levels.

Aquos Fear Ripper: 400G

Aquos Leonidas: 470G

"Watch and learn Preyas, this is how a real Bakugan wins a fight!" Leonidas said punching Fear Ripper defeating it.

Kane: 3 Bakugan

Jenny: 2 Bakugan

Marucho: 3 Bakugan

Jewels: 2 Bakugan

As Leonidas goes back to him Kane catches him.

"Leonidas, that was incredible." Kane said.

"Simply amazing, two Bakugan that can change attributes." Marucho said.

"Aw man and here I thought I was special." Preyas whines.

"If by special you mean annoying than yes." Leonidas said.

"They ruined our strategy." Jewels said.

"Don't worry Jewels we'll just have to bust out some new tricks. We're not done, not by a long shot." Jenny declares.

To be continued…


	5. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Chapter 5: Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. This was a bit of a challenge to figure out since I had to create my own brawl, but I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Kane and Marucho were facing off against Jenny and Jewels and right now they were in the lead.

Kane: 3 Bakugan

Marucho: 3 Bakugan

Jenny: 2 Bakugan

Jewels: 2 Bakugan

"I can't believe they have two Bakugan that can change attributes." Jenny said.

"We can still change this battle around. I've got a plan. Gate Card, set!" Jewels said throwing a card. "Here I come boys." She winks at Kane. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus, Stand!"

Subterra Saurus: 320G

"Alright Marucho, you're up." Kane said.

"I could use Preyas again, but they might be expecting him. I know. Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said throwing a Bakugan onto his Gate Card. "Juggernoid, Stand!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 300G

"Come and get us ladies! You're going down!" Preyas said.

"Ask and you shall receive. Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny said throwing a Bakugan onto Marucho's Gate Card. "Aquos Garganoid, Stand!"

Aquous Gargonoid: 300G

"Oh no, their power levels will be even!" Marucho gasps as the gate card opens and water surrounds them.

Aquos Juggernoid: 400G

Aquos Garganoid: 400G

"Not for long, ability card activate! Correlation between Aquos and Subterra!" Jenny said as Garganoid glowed bright.

Aquos Garganoid: 500G

"Oh no!" Marucho gasps as Garganoid flew in and rammed Juggernoid into the Doom Dimension.

Kane: 3 Bakugan

Marucho: 2 Bakugan

Jenny: 2 Bakugan

Jewels: 2 Bakugan

"Aw man they got us." Kane sighs.

"Sorry I forgot about the correlation ability for a second." Marucho sighs.

"There has to be a way we can fight back." Kane said.

"There is." Leonidas said getting their attention. "Preyas and I have the ability to change attributes."

"He's right Kane, if Preyas changes into Subterra he can link with Aquos which is me." Marucho said.

"And if they turn into Darkus they can align with Pyrus which is me." Kane said.

"This isn't over, we can still do this." Marucho said.

"My turn." Kane said grabbing on of his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Serpenoid Stand!" On Kane's card a large red serpent appeared.

"My turn, Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipoid Stand!" Jewels throw a Bakugan and on it a large brown centipede appeared.

'Wait I know that Bakugan." Kane said remembering when the two of them came to his dad's shop. "Then that means…" Kane looks to Jenny and his eyes widen.

"Ability card activate! Attractor!" Jewels said as Centipode pulled Serpenoid onto his gate card. "Gate Card Open!"

Subterra Centipoid: 440G

Pyrus Serpenoid: 320G

"Not good." Kane said as Centipoid rammed Serpenoid into the Doom Dimension.

Kane: 2 Bakugan

Marucho: 2 Bakugan

Jenny: 2 Bakugan

Jewels: 2 Bakugan

"Looks like it's all tied up." Jenny smirks.

"Sneaky move." Kane said.

"Don't get too angry Kane we need to launch a comeback." Leonidas said.

"You're right. Marucho. It's your turn." Kane said.

"On it, I'll set us up. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho throws a Bakugan onto his gate card. "Aquos Robotallion Stand! Abilty card activate! Water refrain. This will stop them from using any more of their ability cards." Marucho explains.

"Nice moves." Kane smiles.

"My turn! Bakugan Brawl! Garganoid Stand!" Jenny said throwing her Aquos Bakugan back onto the field.

"Time to set up my card. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer Stand!" On Kane's gate card a red bird Bakugan appeared.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jewels smirks.

"Not by a long shot." Kane smirks.

"Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid Stand!" Jewels throws her bakugan onto Kane's second Gate card ending her turn.

"Okay Marucho you're up, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kane asks.

"If we use Preyas to transform into Haos we can have a triple correlation." Marucho grins.

"Me? You're kidding right? You're saying you want me to risk being sent to the Doom Dimension? No way!" Preyas snaps.

"Yes." Kane and Marucho nod causing Preyas to shriek.

"Oh shut up and get in there you big baby." Leondias said pushing Preyas into Marucho's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl! Preyas Stand!" Marucho said launching Preyas onto Saurus' card.

"Mind if I play?" Preyas asks in a girly voice.

"Get serious!" Marucho snaps.

"Alright already geez. Change Attribute: Darkus!" Preyas said changing to black and purple.

"You idiot! You were supposed to change to Haos not Darkus!" Marucho yells.

"Oh lord." Kane facepalms.

"He's a goner." Leonidas sighs.

"Not a very bright Bakugan." Jewels said.

"I heard that!" Preyas snaps.

"Gate Card Open!" Jewels said as Saurus' power increased.

Subterra Saurus: 390G

Darkus Preyas: 300G

"Someone help me!" Preyas yells running for his life.

"Hang on Preyas!" Marucho said looking at his Bakupod.

"Water Refrain negated."

"Marucho do something!" Kane snaps.

"Ability card Activate! Correlation between Pyrus and Darkus!" Marucho said as Preyas started to glow.

Subterra Saurus: 390G

Darkus Preyas: 400G

"Oh yeah! Here I come!" Preyas punches Saurus defeating him.

Kane: 2 Bakugan

Marucho: 2 Bakugan

Jenny: 2 Bakugan

Jewels: 1 Bakugan

"That was way too close. I almost lost my Preyas." Marucho sighs in relief.

"Oh please. I was in control the whole time." Preyas said.

"Why you ungrateful little Bakugan!" Kane and Marucho snapped.

"That was a mistake and you were lucky to make it out with your life Preyas." Leonidas said.

"Oh lighten up will you. I won." Preyas said.

"My turn! Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Siege Stand!" Jenny said calling out her on Marucho's Robotallion.

Aquos Siege: 350 G

Aquos Robtallion: 320 G

"Ability card activate! Dive Mirage!" Marucho said as Robotallion disappeared under water. "Now which card should I move to?"

"Marucho, move towards Garganoid." Kane suggests.

"Are you sure?" Marucho asks.

"Trust me, I've got a plan." Kane nods.

"Alright." Marucho nods as Robotallion appeared on Garganoid's gate card.

Aquos Robotallion: 320G

Aquos Garganoid: 300G

"Oh no!" Jenny gasps as her gate card opens boosting both their levels but Marucho was still in the lead.

"I knew it. Get her Marucho!" Kane said as Robotallion punches Garganoid in the face defeating it.

Kane: 2 Bakugan

Marucho: 2 Bakugan

Jenny: 1 Bakugan

Jewels: 1 Bakugan

"What the…how did you?" Jenny asks shocked.

"I figured out your plan. You originally were gonna use Aquos Siege's Tsunami ability to take us out, but Leonidas and ruined that plan forcing you to think of something else. I remembered selling you both those very Bakugan so I knew you would use them and since you're down to one Aquos Bakugan you two are the ones in trouble now." Kane smirks surprising them.

"Amazing he figured us out instantly." Jewels said amazed.

"He's quite the brawler." Jenny said.

"Alright my turn. Ready Leonidas?" Kane asks.

"As if you even have to ask." Leonidas said as Kane loaded him into his shooter.

"Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas Stand!" Kane said as Leonidas appeared on the same card as Centipoid. "Gate Card Open!"

Flames surrounded both Bakugan as Leonidas' power increased.

Pyrus Leonidas: 420G

Subterra Centipoid: 340G

"Ability card activate! Correlation between Subterra and Aquos!" Jenny said raising Centipoid's power.

Pyrus Leonidas: 420G

Subterra Centipoid: 440G

"Ability card activate! Attractor!" Jewels said playing another attractor which brought Aquos Siege over to face Leonidas.

Pyrus Leonidas: 420G

Aquos Siege and Subterra Centipoid: 530G

"Sorry cutie, but you lose again." Jewels grins.

"It was fun but it looks the winners have been decided." Jenny said.

"Yep and you're looking at them." Kane grins surprising them. "Ability card activate! Rapid Fire! This card allows me to throw another Bakugan onto the field! Marucho I need Preyas!"

"You got it!" Marucho said throwing Preyas onto the same gate card.

"Leonidas I'm betting this all on you!" Kane said.

"And I won't let you down! Change Attribute: Haos!" Leonidas said as he turned yellow and white making the girls panic.

"Ability card activate! Triange relation between Aquos, Pyrus and Haos!" Kane said as his Falconeer, Leonidas and Preyas glowed.

Haos Leonidas and Aquos Preyas: 1120

Aquos Siege and Subterra Centipoid: 530G

"This is worse than a bad hair day!" Jewels screams as Leonidas blasts both Bakugan winning them the match.

* * *

As time resumes Runo and Dan look to see Kane and Marucho cheering.

"We did it!" Marucho smiles.

"So what happened guys? Did you win?" Runo asks.

"Yep." Kane nods as he walks over to Jenny and Jewels. "I know you girls love to Brawl, but that's no reason to get tied up with that creep Masquerade. If you ever want to brawl again just come to my shop." Kane smiles causing both girls to blush.

'Who cares about the mascara guy now that we have this guy.' Both girls blush before they remember the concert.

"Oh no, we're late! Super Sync Sound is out of here!" Jenny and Jewels said as they were about to leave when they both blow Kane a kiss goodbye causing him to blush.

"I know my knowledge of earth terms is rusty, but I believe those two would be called flakes." Drago said.

"They were mildly amusing." Tigrerra said.

"What concerns me is the one called Masquerade." Drago said.

"I say we challenge him to a battle." Leonidas suggests.

"What do you think Drago?" Dan asks but was met with silence.

* * *

Back in Marucho's room they dialed up Julie and Alice while they stood around the Bakugan.

"Well come on you guys, spill." Julie said eager.

"I think it's time to explain about the universe I come from." Drago said.

"You mean Vestroia?" Dan asks.

"The place where all Bakugan come from." Runo said.

"That is correct. Vestroia is dimension comprised of 6 attribute worlds. You humans would know them better as Fire, Earth, Light, Darkness, Water and Wind. At the very center of our universe is two cores: Infinity, the source of all positive energy and the Silent core, source of all negative energy. These two maintain the balance between our dimension, but there was one rogue Bakugan schemed to take all the power for himself. His name was Naga and his goal was to seize the core energy, however he didn't succeed and all the core energy was released which has spilled into your world." Drago explains.

"And everyone didn't live happily ever after. The end." Preyas said shocking them.

"So the cards coming down from the sky was you guys." Kane realized.

"No kidding, you think I came here for my health?" Preyas asks.

"So what happened next?" Dan asks.

"Before Naga ruined everything a human arrived in Vestroia." Drago said shocking them even more.

"A human?" Kane asks.

"How is that possible?" Dan asks.

"He was the one who gave Naga the power to enter the cores, he is the cause behind all this. All the Bakugan started losing their minds, that's when I decided to cross over and help put a stop to this." Drago explains.

"So how long have you been here Tigerra?" Runo asks.

"Shortly after Drago left I followed when I realized my world was on the brink of collapse, but just before I left I saw the Infinity Core enter your world." Tigrerra said.

"Naga must've summoned it. We have to get those two cores together again." Drago said.

"But who was the human that corrupted Naga?" Leonidas asks.

"His name was…Micheal." Drago said causing Julie to gasp.

"Wait a minute." Julie goes off screen and rummages through her stuff. "Alright, check this out." Julie shows them a science textbook.

"Uh that's your 7th grade Science book Julie." Runo said.

"I'm not as stupid as you look Runo." Julie said causing Runo to war and grab a mallet.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Is this the guy?" Julie asks turning to page to reveal a man with white hair and glasses shocking Alice and Drago.

"That's him, that's the guy." Drago said.

"That's Dr. Michael Gehabich, he's a famous scientist who went missing a couple years ago." Marucho said.

"So what do you guys think? When he went missing, he actually went to Vestroia?" Kane guesses.

"No, sounds too farfetched." Dan said.

"You think he's got a connection to Masquerade?" Runo asks.

Alice looks in horror to see that across her room there was a picture of her with Dr. Michael.


End file.
